Fallout 3: The Legend of Isaac Lewis
by DietMtnDew99
Summary: Based on real characters and events in Fallout 3, this is the story of Isaac Lewis, a boy who must leave Vault 101 to find his mother and survive the Wasteland after living a sheltered childhood.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_CRASH. _The gate screeched shut, separating me from the comfort that was the Vault. I stood, out of breath, in front of the enormous gear-shaped door, feeling the instinctive reaction to run, run away as far as I could from the place that had caused so much mayhem in my life, but I couldn't draw my attention away from the faded yellow numbers in the center of the door: _101. _I was finally free.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"We are born in the Vault," I recited to myself, "and we will die in the Vault." The words came pouring out of my mouth almost automatically. I, like every other resident in Vault 101, had known the words by heart since our tenth birthdays, when we all had taken a pledge of citizenship to the Vault and obedience to the Overseer. Fast forward exactly six years later, and there I was, breaking every part of that pledge.

I took a minute to examine my surroundings. I stood in a small, damp cavern with the giant metal door to the Vault and a rickety, wooden door to the vast unknown. Technically, I still could go back. I could just press the button on the control panel on the door, and waltz back inside, although I would probably be executed by the Overseer on the spot. If I had to die, better to die in safety.

It was fun to daydream, but I knew I couldn't turn back. There was too much to risk. I had planned this escape for months, and today was the only day with a big enough distraction: my sixteenth birthday party.

"Well," I sighed, "I guess I don't have to take the G.O.A.T exam anymore." For some odd reason, I enjoyed talking to myself. I think that it comforted me, because who knew how long I would be alone for.

I opened my canvas messenger bag and dug through the supplies in it: a bottle of dirty water, three stimpaks, two packs of Cram, and a few miscellaneous items. I pulled out a small hand mirror. In it, I saw the scruffy, freckled teenage boy who just made the best or worst decision of his entire life. I ran my fingers through my auburn hair and dropped the mirror back into my bag.

The bag was a gift from the only person in the Vault that I considered a friend: Dr. Jensen. He supported me in my leaving the Vault because he understood why I needed to, and supported my reasons.

Let me just start from the beginning.

Seventeen years ago, A little boy named Isaac Lewis was born in the Vault. I had a mother, who was loving and caring like any mother should be, and a father who loved her more than he loved life. They both worked together in the laboratory, studying life outside the Vault.

When I was two years old, my mother was called for an exploratory trip to the Wastes studying entomological mutations with Dr. Jensen and a few other researchers. It worried my father, but she told us that she would only be gone for six months.

After several months passed, researchers began to trickle back into Vault 101. Everyone except Mom. I never saw her again.

After Mom left, my dad and I became more distant. He took up a job as an officer, and became less passionate about science and his outlook on life grew more negative. As the years passed, he became less known as Dad, and more as Officer Lewis. That was when I knew that I had to leave Vault 101. My life would be complete if I could just get some answers.

A wave of anxiety rushed throughout my body. I just realized for the first time that I had no plan whatsoever for what to do after leaving the Vault. I had no clue where to go, or how I would survive, or if I would die of radiation the minute I step foot out of the cave.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid," I shouted, kicking my foot against the wall.

Suddenly, something fell out of my bag and crashed onto the ground. I looked down and noticed a holotape marked "For Isaac." I inserted it into my Pip-Boy 3000 and pressed play. I heard the old, raspy voice of Dr. Jensen through the tiny speakers.

_Isaac- - before you leave Vault 101, I would like to give you some parting words and some advice. First of all, I do hope you like the present I gave you. I knew you would be leaving today so I wanted to give you something that will make the quest easier for you. There is a false bottom to the bag. Lift it up and you will see that I have given you some…err…protection…_

Pause.

Cautiously, I searched through the bag and found the false bottom. I gently lifted it up and held what he had given me: a dirty 10mm pistol with 30 rounds, a holster, and a dull combat knife.

_…it's not much, but it is enough to get you started on your journey. I wish you well on your journey to find your mother, Agnes. There may be someone you can pick up information from. A man named Taylor. He was another member of the research team years ago. He said he was going to Fairfax, a town directly south from here. It may be a long shot, but he was a close friend of your mother's. Godspeed and good lu- -_

_BZZT. _End of transmission.

I took a deep breath, and exhaled slowly as I wrapped the holster around my waist, and dropped the pistol in. With combat knife in hand, I kicked open the rickety wooden door, and walked into the bright sunshine of the Wasteland.


End file.
